


Decei's Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Rotten Month

by BladeOfOlympus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: backstory for a godswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus
Summary: In which a young demigod has the worst goddamn month ever.





	Decei's Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Rotten Month

Once upon a time, a god fell in love with a couple. They were Timothy and Jacob, and he was Dolos, and they fit together perfectly. When Dolos suggested to his lovers that they have a child, they thought he was playing a prank, as he was apt to do as the god of trickery. After Dolos managed to convince them that he wasn't joking, Jacob and Timothy agreed, ecstatic. Thus, the three gained a daughter, whom Dolos insisted they name Decei.

Decei was a bright, bubbly little girl. And the lovers adored her, even with the slight abnormalities that she was born with. Namely the emerald green scales over most of her body and the green-yellow snake like eyes. Dolos made sure to teach her early on how to mask these traits with her power of illusions so she wouldn't be bullied or taken away. Decei lived a happy five years with her dads... until Timothy 's mother showed up. Somehow, she built up a legal case that allowed her to take Decei from them. They were lucky to get visitation rights.

To Decei's credit, she always made the best of her situation. She decorated her room brightly, made a nest on the roof (which Dolos quickly made weather and child proof), and continued being a happy child. She saw Papa and Tim on weekends, and Dad popped up in the house three times a month.

Her grandmother, unlike her dads, was not so happy about the scales and eyes. She demanded that Decei hide them at all times. When Decei let her illusions falter at home, she received punishment and heavy shaming. The few times that someone outside the household saw them, Grandma made them move. Personal illusions quickly became second nature to Decei.

Right before the second time grandma made them move, when Decei was thirteen, she confessed to her dads that _sh_ e was really he. They all accepted him without question, and Decei went home smiling a bit more brightly than normal.

The rest of his life up until The Worst Month of his 17th year was pretty normal for a closeted trans, not straight, probably polyamorous demigod. Meaning not _too_ normal, but not unbearably weird.

And then there was May of 2018.

The terribleness started when Decei came out to who he thought was his best friend, only to be _laughed at_. And then! The news slowly spread to the rest of school, and suddenly Decei was public enemy #3 (let's be realistic. #1 was the principal). His locker trashed, bookbag burned, hair yanked and kegs kicked. And to make matters worse, someone told his grandmother. His homophobic, transphobic grandmother. Who ripped apart his room, finding all of his hidden pride things, then proceeded to destroy them while he watched. And it just kept getting better! Grandma shoved a bag at him and screamed for him to _get out of my goddamn house_!!

Decei ran for his dads' house, crying so hard that he could barely see. They met him outside, pulling him into a hug and whispering comforting things. For a moment, Decei felt peace.

But we can't have that. As the three hugged it out, a hellhound crept up on them. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, since Jacob was a son of Demeter. Decei caught sight of it and opened his mouth to shout a warning when it pounced. Jacob immediately attacked back, rising and causing the grass around them to grow and trap it. Timothy grabbed Decei and urged him to the very tall tree in their yard, following a few feet behind.

The hellhound quickly shred Jacob's grass and batted at him, digging in its claws. Jacob fell, and the hellhound bounded after Timothy and Decei. Timothy screamed as he went down, but was quickly silenced. Decei turned back to do _something, anything_ , and the hellhound swiped at him, catching him across the stomach. Decei collapsed and had a moment of pure, panicked, _I'M GOING TO DIE._

The hellhound snarled over him, and Decei felt tears cloud his eyes for another time that day. And then the hellhound was clouding up his vision in the form of golden dust. Jacob, sword in hand, stumbled and collapsed next his husband. Decei stared in shock for a moment but quickly scrambled over to his dads, sobbing. Was this it? Were they all going to die here, together?

"De...cei...." Jacob gasped, struggling to pull a bag of what looked to be orange brownies from his pocket. He weakly pushed them into his son's hands, determined that even if he and Timothy died, Decei would not. "Eat... This."

Decei nodded hysterically and did as he was told, because maybe if he did, his dads would be alright somehow. Maybe? Please please please. Jacob took his hand, smiling weakly, as Decei's wounds closed up.

"Decei.... live. We.. love you."

"Papa? Papa!"

Decei stayed with his fathers, crying his eyes out, until dark. Then he finally had enough sense to take one of his dads phones and call the police. He left before they got there. Things went blurry for a while, and Decei finally found himself in a parking lot, wondering what the point of him still being alive was. He spotted a singular motorcycle among hundreds of cars. He really didn't know _why_ , but he slashed the tires and parked himself on top of a nearby van. The reaction of the guy who owned the thing made him smile for the first time in a while. Plus, he'd found a business card for a place called 'Camp Half-Blood,' a place his godly dad had mentioned.

Decei made his way there, found a crazy makeshift family who made him smile so wide he thought his face would rip in two.

And maybe, he convinced himself, it was okay to keep living.


End file.
